Killer Frost
Killer Frost is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is classified as a Gadget User. She is the archenemy of Firestorm and an enemy of the Flash. Biography The first Killer Frost to ever face the nuclear flames of Firestorm was Crystal Frost, which she would later be usurped by Louise Lincoln in an unconventional way. Both of them were close friends, and once the original died, Lincoln wished to become her successor. As such, she replicated the experiment Crystal went through to become the new Killer Frost. While she's mostly known for being Firestorm's one of several villains, she would do other work in the supervillain business, being a frequent in the Suicide Squad, as well as working for other villains in the Injustice League. Injustice: Gods Among Us Killer Frost appears as a member of the Regime working under Superman. She and Solomon Grundy are stationed in Wayne Manor, guarding the Batcave. When Batman arrives at the Manor with the displaced Justice League members he pulled from their dimension, Frost and Grundy are there to greet them. While Frost duels Wonder Woman with an ice sword, Grundy is beaten by Green Arrow and flown into space by Green Lantern. In response, Frost freezes Wonder Woman solid and fights Green Arrow when he defrosts her, only to be beaten. Killer Frost is later moved to the Ferris Aircraft facility, where she works on locating the places where the duplicate heroes arrived by searching for anomalies in the space-time continuum. She theorizes that the duplicates were brought in by the Insurgency, bringing her theory to the Regime's Wonder Woman. Diana is initially annoyed by Frost's lack of certainty in her findings, but tells her to have the Flash confirm her theory. Upon turning around, however, Killer Frost finds Wonder Woman with her arms bound with her own lasso and Deathstroke standing over her. He congratulates Frost's 'detective work', but tells her it's too late. The two clash and Deathstroke emerges victorious. Killer Frost later participates in the attack on Gotham City and on the Insurgency's headquarters. She succeeds in freezing Cyborg's arm, then attacks him alongside Solomon Grundy. In the epilogue, Killer Frost is shown being apprehended and loaded into a prison-vehicle, along with the rest of Superman's accomplices. Powers & Abilities Killer Frost possesses the power to generate intense cold and ice, usually manifesting this power in the generation of ice for various uses, such as forming spikes of ice to impale her enemies, form weapons such as a sword or throwing daggers. She can use this power to much more dangerous effects, including flash freezing her enemies entire bodies, trapping them in solid ice. Against non super powered beings, this is usually lethal to most of her victims. Aside from generating cold, Killer Frost can also absorb heat and convert it into cold, which is necessary for her survival. Special Moves ; Frostbite: ; Iceberg: ; Flash Freeze: ; Black Ice: ; Frozen Daggers: Mobile Exclusive Moves * Thin Ice: Killer Frost slices up her opponent. * Black Ice: Killer Frost summons Freezing wind and deadly ice attacks. Character Trait Freezing Cold: 'Killer Frost's trait is that she can charge her cold meter and when it fills up it will begin to decrease and during this time all of her physical attacks will freeze her enemy, allowing for much longer combos. Other Moves *'Grab: Killer Frost grabs her opponent, floats into the air while freezing them solid then throws them back down on the ground, shattering the ice. Super Move *'Endless Whiteout:' Killer Frost impales her opponent with three ice spikes from the ground, pinning them down. She then summons a snow storm around them and creates two solid ice spiked plates to the left and right of her opponent and making them crash into each other. She then creates one spiked plate above the opponent and smashes it down on him/her. Gameplay Move List Ending Killer Frost reveled in her victory--but her overconfidence betrayed her. Seizing the opportunity, agents of S.T.A.R. Labs captured her. Their scientists harnessed her freezing power in order to fortify the world's polar ice caps. But S.T.A.R. Labs underestimated Frost's abilities. Turning on her captors, she froze their facility--and eventually the entire Western Hemisphere. The survivors now struggle to overthrow the self-proclaimed Ice Queen. Costumes Default Killer Frost wears a blue one-piece leotard with a snowflake pattern on her chest. She wears blue knee-high boots and gloves both with white ruffles at the top. She also has snowflake patterned cloth that dangles from each arm. Her skin is pale cyan and her hair is hoar. She is wearing jewelry on neck which has violet stones. Regime Killer Frost now has a mohawk and a navy cape that replaces the ice on her sleeves and she doattern on her chest anymore. Her mohawk is blue and white, she has chains now insteaof jewelry on her ne are light-blue alongside her leotard. Trivia *In DC Superhero Girls, her real name is Caitlin Snow. *She is the only character whose prime universe counterpart never appeared. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Metahumans Category:Comic Characters Category:Firestorm Villains Category:Injustice Playable Characters